Loonatics New Season: Loonatics Shorts
by Rev Runner
Summary: Finally! I'm back and with a new story. Except, this time each chapter is filled with separate short stories, I hope you will enjoy it. FOURTH CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Grocery madness

**To explain, there are separate stories for each chapter. Each chapter features a totally and completely different plot, having nothing to do with the previous one. In shorts, sometimes it will only centre on two to three characters, while the other ones are on break. I hope if anyone reads this, they will not get confused as they read on, so I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter features Duck and Slam at the grocery store, buying food for headquarters. It's a simple idea, but I will make an effort to add some humour and entertainment to it.**

**It was a sunny afternoon in the city planet of Acmetropolis. Streets were empty, sun was shining and citizens at home could relax, without worrying about the crime of the day. But, where were the Loonatics? Did something happen to them on their last battle, that none of them were nowhere in sight and not even on the streets? Of course not. You know the Loonatics; of course they were responsible and the most resourceful heroes in Acmetropolis. But, enough about that; let us see, where they really are. Two members of the Loonatics known as Slam Tasmanian and Danger Duck have decided to run a couple of errands. They stopped by the grocery store, to pick up some food, because Slam ate it all and they had no dinner. So, poor Duck had to be dragged by Slam, to get the grub, so there won't be any complaints about no food on the table. Though, things haven't been going so well for Duck; he started to grow impatient, the minute they both reached the salad section.**

"Ow, Slam? You're stepping on my foot! There is only so much a duck could take,"** Duck complained.**

**Only a giant devil, with a hungry stomach and a guilty conscious looked away in utter shame. **"Sorry,"** was all this big guy could say.**

**Duck didn't seem to care of how sorry his bulked up friend was. All he cared about was to pick up the essentials and get home quickly, to end the madness. Danger Duck is known as the spotlight hungry and the 'I'm better than Ace wannabe of the Loonatics.' He can't stand it when Ace Bunny gets all the recognition and action time, while he is standing there, feeling like a dope and isolated in some way. **

**Then, there is Slam Tasmanian. Not quite the action hungry kind of guy; but yet, the food hungry type of devil, who seems to be eating everything in the house.**

**Though, while Slam is just there, feeling clueless and confused, it just pains Duck for him to be the most mocked out of everyone. If Duck doesn't get the spotlight and the recognition; he gets the work and brand new regrets. But, Duck had no time to feel sorry for himself now; he had to go with the slugger, whether he enjoyed his company, or not. He suddenly bumps into a large cardboard box: Duck looks up, only to see several packages of raw chicken lying on top of each other, so a disgusted Duck picks up the chicken by the edge and pretends to examine the whole piece from afar.**

"Hmm… a piece of blubber, with red stuff on it; how yummy. If this thing used to be a dog's chewing toy, I wonder what he does to the cats outside,"** Duck replies sarcastically, as he slowly places the chicken down.**

**Slam spots the chicken that was lying there; he licks his lips and is about to go for the entire box of raw chicken.** "Mmm, chicken,"** he says happily: Slam dives into the entire box and takes a piece; he takes it out and eats the entire piece of meat and all that is left, is a bone.**

"Hey, hey, hey, don't eat that!"** Duck panics as he is watching Slam diving into the box again. The wide-eyed mallard quickly throws himself into the box and tries to help Slam. Unfortunately, the box begins to lose its balance and falls over, with packages of raw chicken on top of them. An employer walks by and is surprised to see Slam on top of Duck liking the chicken off of him, which made the employer think something else.**

"Um, excuse me, but if you would like, there are some hotels around here, but we do not allow that kind of behavior in our store,"** the employer smiled weakly, but had a slightly frightened tone in his voice.**

**Slam and Duck, both got up and Slam was face to face, with a piece of raw chicken. With this, Slam hid himself and Duck pulled the chicken off of his head. When he did, Duck found that his head has turned into an oval. "**How about some raw duck. Without raw duck; you're out of luck. Cluck, cluck for some raw duck,"** he replied dazed as he tried to regain his balance.**

"Sorry, they don't usually cause so much trouble in a grocery store,"** a voice called out and grew closer. Slam looked in the direction on where the voice was coming from, as Duck tried to get up and follow it as well. He put his head back to normal size and glared at a yellow rabbit, with fleece pants and a pink midriff top.**

"Oh, yeah… trouble," **Duck commented sarcastically** "What? Do you think I can't handle my own grocery shopping around here?"

"Very funny Duck,"** the rabbit named Mindy laughed.** "I know you, of course. Doesn't everybody?"

"Look here, the last thing I need is your brother mocking me, while I need to tend to me duty. This superhero has better things to do, then to be a mommy of the house,"** Duck replied in a babyish voice.**

"Don't worry, Duck. Ace is not here; I'm shopping alone this time,"** the yellow rabbit reassured him.**

**Duck gave a sigh of relief and continued in a rude manner.** "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just ran out of food in the apartment and I came to buy some, how about you?"** She asked him.**

"_I_ came here, because Slam has eaten everything and turned the kitchen into a pigsty-" **Duck's speech was cut by Slam's angry grumble.**

"Ygsdhu, hey!!"

**But, after an impatient bird just looked at him, he continued the conversation, like nothing happened. "**So I was forced to come here."

**Mindy nodded her head like she understood.** "Well, that's interesting; listen, I should probably get out of your way, I have a lot of things to buy and I need to get home soon."** She waved goodbye and Duck waved back.**

**Slam went up to Mindy and gave her a hug,** "yghhhsgu, I like you, too."

"Whoa there, Slam buddy. You're not hiding anything from the piece of raw chicken are you? Now let's go; my feet are killing me and I want to get home soon, so I can show Ace what for."** Duck crossed his arms.**

**Mindy finally walked away and the two of them continued their journey.**

_Outside the market_

_There was a mysterious, masked stranger with a blue ninja outfit; who was on a high tech cell phone and he was standing on the rooftop._

"**_Well, so you see anything?" _A guy from the phone spoke.**

"**_Yeah, I see an orange duck with a big muscular guy, but the picture is all fuzzy on my binoculars," _the masked stranger answered back.**

"**_Are you kidding me with this?_ He snapped._ "Keep looking you imbecile; there's gotta be a front door or something."_**

"**_A front door? Where am I supposed to find a front door?" _The figure on the top took the binoculars away from his eyes and looked around in disbelief.**

"**_Duh. Through the front; are you stupid or something?"_ Camera shows another masked stranger with another hi-tech phone, a green ninja suit and an angry look.**

"**_Your lucky I'm five meters away from you pal, if not; I'd seriously come down there and kick your butt," _shows first masked stranger with the blue suit.**

"**_Who are you, Juniper Lee?" _Shows stranger with the green suit**

"**_Juniper who?_ The guy on the rooftop shrugs his shoulders**

"**_Ugh, just keep moving!"_ The "boss" tells him.**

**The blue masked figure, known as Zero; soon turns off his phone and continues walking and looking around the view. He soon has a brilliant idea and snaps his fingers.** "I know, I'll go in undetected; but I need some sort of disguise,"** Zero scratches his chin and finds a door by the corner of his eye. He turns around all at once, walking towards the door and opens it. He is disappointed to find only a small staircase, but no disguise. Zero walks down the stairs anyway and finds another door, instead. He opens it and finds an old baby blue janitor suit lying there. This pleases the clueless crook much to his liking, but he still doesn't have the slightest idea of how he will sneak in. But, in the meantime; he slips on the costume and continues walking, only to find a third door. Soon, there is a ring and Zero knowing that it is his phone; takes it out of his pocket and answers it. His face scrunches up in fear when you know who is on the other line.**

"You idiot! Where the heck are you? I told you to just sneak in and snatch the product and get out of there; but I guess someone with your intelligence can't do something simple like that now can he?"

**The boss hangs up and a very upset Zero gloomily places the phone back in his pocket. He finally has his plan ready and is willing to put it into action. The proud, but yet clueless thief goes back up the stairs and onto the rooftop. He places his backpack on the floor and takes out a few spy looking materials. He pulls out a rope, a black jumpsuit and an invisible shield. He slips on the stealth suit, ties one end of the rope onto a hook nearby and the other hand onto his waist. He saw a trap door and opened both sides slowly. Zero, then carefully moved near the open hole and slipped inside gently. While holding onto the rope; he jumped steps off of a long wall and landed from low height. Zero soon found that he was in the grocery store; so he hid his face in a clear bag of cotton balls, hoping that no one will see him.**

_Meanwhile_

**Duck and Slam were now in line to order some meat and Duck was tapping his foot, while Slam was licking his lips to all the different kinds of meat served there.**

"What in the name of quack is going on here? Doesn't anybody know who I am? I am Danger Duck, that's who."

**Duck stands up on the glass table and makes a loud and public announcement.** "Hear me pathetic losers who came here to shop for your mommies…"

**His speech was interrupted by a teenage boy who pushed his way and poked his way from the back of the line. "**Pathetic losers? Is that why you're here?

**Dick glared at him from the middle of the line and seethed,** "you're despicable."** Then he tuned back and continued his speech.**

I am Danger Duck; the greatest crime fighter of all time and unless you would like to taste my wrath; as the most heroic and not to mention handsome superhero of Acmetropolis; I demand you serve me and give me my food right now!"

**Duck folded his arms, only to hear the sound of laughter coming from the people in line. He opened his eyes; only to see others laughing up a storm, including Slam. Duck glared at the Tasmanian Devil, who soon looked guilty and shrugged his shoulders.**

"Oooh, so you wanna get served, eh Dorky Duck?"** Duck heard the boy from the back of the line.**

"That's Danger Duck, so do me a favour snappy chappy and go watch the news,"** the mallard chattered back.**

"Okay then, here is your food; it's called a knuckle sandwich, enjoy."** The boy punches Duck, who goes flying into the meat machine and while the lady is cutting the meat; she accidentally cuts Duck. Duck comes out as the shape of a turkey roll.**

**Slam jumps over the table and takes the sliced up Duck and puts him into a sandwich.** "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Take it easy there, big guy; I'm too handsome to be a knuckle sandwich."** Duck tries to zigzag his way out of the knuckle sandwich and starts banging his head on the table to restore his head. He stops to see the lady looking at him gloomily, but she snaps at him sharply. **"Hey, you crazy psycho path; no banging your head on the table; you're going to spoil the meat. If you really want to make your life a living poop; go over to the pickled olive section and close the door on your head a couple million timed. Otherwise, if you can't control yourself, I'm going to have to…"

"Have to what? Ask me to _leave?"_** Duck interrupted**

"First of all Scrooge, don't interrupt the worker**" she continued,** and secondly; it wouldn't be asking."

**Duck finally restored his head; the clerk walks by, stops to sees this and shakes his head;** "tsk, tsk, tsk. You just can't get enough can you, you sneaky devil you,"** then the clerk walks away and Duck looks from the lady all the way to him.**

"Yeah, toodles, noodles,"** he calls out. **"Come on Slam, were out of here,"** he gestures.**

"Okay,"** Slam grumbles deeply and follows the steamed duck.**

_Meanwhile_

**Zero is hiding behind a counter and he takes out a large weapon from behind his back and sees Slam and Duck. He looks through the hole and tries to aim at Slam and Duck. So, just when he is about to shoot; Duck and Slam hear a loud scream from far away. Slam and Duck hurry and as they run, a huge, fiery bullet comes out and misses them completely. Zero looks away in frustration and follows the two heroes.**

**Slam and Duck are running and they see Mindy, being held up hostage by a stranger in a green suit with another weapon in his hand. The two of them are shocked to see this and they look at each other. The man takes off his mask, revealing his identity. His face was a much tanned brownish-orange color, with thick, black lining around his eyes, red lips and an scary expression on his face.**

"You come any closer and she gets it,"** he yells and points at the frighten rabbit, as he points the weapon closer to her. **

"Duck, Slam save yourselves; there's not much time left,"** she screamed as she tried to take the stranger's huge hand away from her mouth long enough.**

**Duck's eyes began to glow his usual orange glow and he looked up at the frightening and intimidating villain.** "Alright, buster; release the rabbit, or taste the wrath of Danger Duck!"

**All the villain began to do was laugh deeply and hysterically at the duck's comments and trying to be intimidating mark. Duck through a huge glowing egg at the crook, only turning him into a spiral that was disappearing into the blank. Instead, the blank turned into a pitch black background, with strong wind blowing things out of way. People began to scream and panic and fear for their lives, as this thief's taunting laugh says "I've done my job well."**

**Mindy was released free, but just simply terrified after one look of the dark. She grabbed Duck and Slam; and took them somewhere safe, where they weren't seen.**

"Look, just save the people and yourselves; I'll be fine. I can protect myself, because my brother taught me some moves and I feel confident enough to stand up for this guy. Just do your job the way you usually do and just don't worry about me,"** Mindy panicked as her hair was blowing in the strong wind.**

"Are you crazy? Its way too dangerous and I never thought I'd say this; but I have to save everybody. Even if it's another reminder of Ace Bunny,"** Duck explained.** "Just stay here and don't move, okay? Promise me,"** he panicked.**

**Mindy sighed in disappointment,** "fine, I promise,"** she said finally.**

**Mindy hid under a wooden box of vegetables and watching Slam and Duck from afar. Duck looked around the dark place and tried not to show that he was afraid. Slam clenched his fist and showed that he was ready for action. But, things didn't go so well because in fact; even though there was two Loonatics, the both of them were very frightened, just looking at that dark background. But, what frightened them even more was when they heard a very eerie voice. The voice tried to get into Duck's head first.**

"Duck? Duck? Hello there, Duck. You know how to be ready for danger when it approaches, eh Duck?"

**Then the voice started screaming that it startled Duck.** "No, you can't because you're weak and insecure!!!"

**The voice quieted down again back to its normal pitch,** "you know that you are very insecure. You know that you have no confidents in yourself and try to hide it. You are not very sure of yourself and you wish that you were more like your leader."

**As he heard this and shifted around quickly in panic; Duck was quivering and sweating bullets. But, it wasn't long until the voice reached Slam.**

"Slam? Slam? Very strong aren't you? Well, you think so now; but wait until you meet another superhero who is bigger, meaner and stronger than you. The Loonatics would need_ you _anymore. Oh no, Slam; they won't need you at all and neither will anybody else. You just want to prove that you are the best, when you are really the worst for thinking that way. It's never going to happen; you were never, you are not now and you will never be the strongest hero in Acmetropolis ever. You hear me, Slam? Never?"

**The voice began to laugh as the two started quivering and shaking with fear. Then, it spoke again.**

"You will never be great, you are too weak. You will never be great, you are too weak. You will never be great, you are too weak."

**Soon, Slam and Duck started saying it gloomily in unison. "**We will never be great, you are too weak. We will never be great, you are too weak. We will never be great, you are too weak."

**Suddenly, Duck's eyes began to glow deep and dark red. He began to growl and gives an evil look. Then, he looked over and Slam's eyes changed into the most evil red color you'll ever imagine. The two of them began to growl and began to destroy everything in the store, people began screaming and running around in panic as the two of them reached for one separate group of cowering citizens. Mindy couldn't take it anymore; she just had to come out and show herself.**

"Guys, snap out of it, you are under a spell. Please, you have to fight it!"** She tried to convince them, but no luck.**

"Go, destroy her now, my new minions,"** the voice ordered them.**

**Slam and Duck did what they told and headed toward Mindy very slowly, with their hands out, like vampires. As the two came closer to her, Mindy got more frightened and held herself. **"No, please; you have to fight it! You have to fight it!"

**The poor rabbit already had tears in her eyes welling down like a waterfall and when the two Loonatics finally reached her, Mindy ran back to the box and covered her eyes. But, to surprise; Duck and Slam glanced over and when the voice came out revealing himself, the two of them gave that figure one good kick, which sent him flying. **

"Are you okay,"** Mindy heard Duck's voice and opened her eyes. She noticed that Slam lifted up the box and him and Duck were both standing beside her.**

"But… how? I thought you…"

"What? No way," **Duck interrupted.** **"**When that jerk thought that he had hypnotized us, he didn't know that we were wearing these protective goggles that Tech invented for us. We knew that something would happen, so we took them just in case. I guess I should have told you earlier, but the main thing is; at least we are safe."

**Mindy blew a big sigh of relief and hugged the two heroes. When she was about to hug Slam; he had her in such a tight lock that she couldn't breathe.**

"Okay, Slam. She's had enough,"** Duck said as he tried to break them apart.** "Now let's get home; it's too late to finish buying all of this junk, so I figure that we will order in. But, I have to see if it's okay with the _Almighty fearless leader_ first,"** he continued with a sarcastic tone.**

"Okay, well… thanks for saving my life, Duck. Maybe you're not so bad after all."** When Mindy left, she gave Duck a small kiss on the cheek and Duck blushed.**

**After watching her leave, Slam then gave Duck a weird look on his face, as he saw the mallard still smiling.** "ugdhcjhdusch?" **He grumbled in puzzlement.**

"No, I do not like her." **Duck said in denial** My heart belongs to no one, but Misty Breeze; shouldn't you know me by now?"** He questioned rudely.**

**All Slam did was just shrug his shoulders and then, he followed Duck near the exit. When they got to the exit, there was a payphone and Duck took out a quarter and held it up slightly; to let the light shine on it.**

"How 'bout it Slam, buddy? Egg rolls,"** he said as he smiled at his pal.**

"Egg roll, egg roll, egg roll," **Slam grumbled in excitement.**

**Duck put in the quarter and as the phone started ringing and Ace picked it up on the other line. **"Hello, Ace; I was thinking of ordering out tonight. Yes, it's a long story and now I do not want to talk about it."

**The End of Short 1**

_**I hope that was a funny short story for you. Yes, it is hard to believe that it is called a "short story," because this chapter is quite long, but don't worry about that. Just tell me soon on what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Back in time

**My second chapter of Loonatics Shorts. This one you might find interesting. It is about when the Loonatics go back in time and actually meet their descendants!!! How? Well, the story all begins about an invention that Tech designs and it goes horribly wrong and sends the Loonatics back in time to the 1940's. Each Loonatic gets to meet their descendant, but not all of them are going to meet every one in the same time zone or year. This is because, each Looney Tune is in every place and some exist later than others. Hard to understand right? But if you are also a Looney Tunes fan, you'll understand where this is going. Anyway, I don't want to get into too much detail, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**In the city planet of Acmetropolis; things are quiet, things seem nice. There are no crimes today, just wind blowing and that is being precise. It is another sunny afternoon, with only smiles, waves and walking. There are no sounds, no rampage and nobody seems to be talking. But, out here in Acmetropolis; things happen when you don't expect; when you don't expect, there is less sight, but more effect. Though, nothing here has happened yet, so it is that time where you get to blow a sigh of relief, wipe the sweat of your forehead and go under that cool sprinkler; until you get yourself wet. Anyway, moving right along; we're moving along, because this is taking too long. We are moving right along, so we can see that nothing is going wrong.**

**Tech, is working on a new invention in his lab; things are quiet, at least he thinks so. Is it really quiet? Well, I don't know. Is it really quiet, don't disturb Tech; you know Tech, he doesn't like to be disturbed, oh what the heck! I'm just curious and I would like to see what he is working on. By the look on his face, it looks quite serious and this invention seems so special; Tech looks that he will be working until the beginning the dawn. So, what is it Tech? Tell us, what are you working on? The suspense is killing me, the waiting is destroying me; I can no longer take it, Tech. I just want to see what you are working on, if you would like me to go, I'm sure that you want me to be gone. But, I will not leave, I will not exit this lab; if you don't show me your invention, I will blab and blab.**

"Alright!"** He finally said,** "I get it. I'll show you if you just leave me alone! You can't rush brilliance, have you no sense? I'm a genius at work, not someone who needs to be bothered by jerks, okay? I wanted you to leave, believe me I believe; but I will show you what I have here, since you are near,"** Tech continued as he held up the invention; even thinking about fan girls barging in is what he fears. But, he held it up anyway, because he sees that I am near.**

"This is a time machine; I've decided to build it to sometimes get away, not to be mean. I've been designing this machine for a very long time. A very long time, to go back in time, you get the message; this message rhymes. The only thing is that there are some negative things you must know; about this machine, before you go. So, listen closely, so this might come in handy. I don't want Rev to come and stain this design with his chocolate or candy. But, enough about that, let's get to the point; I'm telling you this now, even though it might just disappoint… just a little. If this machine goes wrong while I am taking my break, it'll be your fault because I'll give you a back ache. So, for goodness sake, please don't let me down; when the Loonatics come in here, just let them look around. Let them see everything except for my invention; let them do that, because it is my intention, good bye."

**Tech left the lab, hoping that nothing will get messed up a bit. He tried not to worry; Tech was exhausted and he had to sit. So, he found a chair that was close by; he made a coffee and then sat down, believe me, he tried. As, he drank his coffee, Tech had to wonder; when out of his lab, would there be any thunder?**

_Meanwhile_

**The Loonatics were all out of bed; they were well rested and they rubbed their heads. As they opened their eyes and stretched about, they had no idea that there was any doubt. As they headed downstairs, they sat on the couch; sat on the couch, but not in a kangaroo pouch. But, things weren't looking to fun, there was boredom unfortunately and something had to be done.**

"I'm bored, what can we do? I'm bored like crazy and I'm feeling blue,"** Lexi started.**

"Hey, no need to feel so down, Lex; it'll all be okay, it will be okay and we'll get through this day,"** Ace reassured her.**

"Yeah, yeah what else is new? What else is new with you? You say the same thing, but face the facts; there is nothing to do and we are all sick of that,"** Duck snapped.**

"Well-Duck-no-need-to-worry. It's-not-like-we-are-in-a-hurry, Ace-has-a-plan-he-always-does-and-why'-he's-our-leader. This-is-because…"** Rev was interrupted.**

"Because of what? What is so great? That we are stuck in here and we have no dates? Besides, if anyone should be leader, it should be me; it should be me, don't you see?'** Duck gloated.**

"Come on Duck, get over yourself, you are making me sick; if I hear that one more time, I will brain blast you and it'll give you a kick!"** Lexi snapped angrily.**

"A-kick-in-the-pants-is-more-like-it. If-anyone-deserves-that-it's-Duck-you-know-it's-Duck- and-you-have-to-admit!"

**The Loonatics continued arguing for their lives; they continued arguing and it was no surprise. But, now the fighting has come to a point where the time is passing; I just hope that this moment will not be so everlasting. Though, it went on and on and on and on and on; give it a rest already, give it a break; there is only so much one person could take. But, I'm afraid they didn't listen; they just kept fighting as their voices began to glisten; to shine very brightly, but not in a good way. It was so terrible that all this speaking would give them tooth decay. Hmm, well it doesn't matter; the point is that the Loonatics were bored, so frustrated, so angry with each other; that was something that they could not afford. But, five others heard a snap, it wasn't a clap it was just a snap. They turned around to see Ace, to see their leader with a smile on his face. He had an idea… an idea? Finally, an idea they have almost lost hope, just no longer in that mood because the bunny rabbit spoke.**

"I have an idea," **he said. **"Whydidn't I think of this before? I don't know why, we have freedom galore. But, anyway, listen closely Loonatics; I have an idea and it's better than throwing bricks. How 'bout, we go see Tech; it won't hurt at all; to see our good friend that will get our minds off of bouncing on the walls."

**So, the rest of the Loonatics and followed Ace; they followed Ace to first base. What do I mean specifically? Well, Tech's lab of course; it's the number one science source. But, the Acme heroes did not care; they didn't care if they were wearing underwear. All they wanted to see was to see if Tech was alright; they would check on him if it took all day and if it took all night. But, they didn't find Tech, instead they found a machine; a time machine to be exact. The Loonatics just wanted to take a look; they didn't want to be mean. How do I know this? Well, come on; isn't it obvious? The gleams in their eyes, the curiosity on their faces; I wouldn't be surprised if they all switched places. Switching in time that is; not switching bodies or brains. If that happened, that would be just… insane! So, all six of them crept over; just to take a peek; but as soon as Ace pressed one button, they disappeared in one colourful streak. Well, this is what happens when you sneak around; a few seconds later, you are no where to be found. Nothing, but lost; empty and fearful. The opposite of happy of course and definitely not cheerful. All alone, separated from each other; not the slightest idea, oh brother. They needed Tech; they needed a mechanic. But, they had no luck and Danger Duck began to panic.**

"Where am I? Where am I now? This is no time for an action hero to be picking with a cow!"

**But, the more he yelled; the more pointless it was. The more pointless it was… just because. But, Duck continued running and he continued shouting; but as he feared and feared, he also began doubting. All alone but wait, Duck saw someone; was it another duck? Another duck that was out of luck? Well, not exactly; but he looked like a clone, but if there was a clone, does that mean Duck was really alone? Of course not; in fact, he was shocked; when he saw someone familiar and looked like he was about to get mocked.**

"What the- You look familiar…?"

"Yes I do, I'm Daffy Duck and this whole thing is about to get sillier,"** Daffy lisped.**

"But, but, but… that means you are my descendant; am I in court? If I am, am I the Plaintiff or defendant?"** Duck sarcastically mocked.**

**Daffy just laughed and laughed as hard as he could; but he's related to this duck, so I don't think he should. Laugh at him is what I'm saying; Duck has realized that he went back in time, a whole new game he was playing. Though, since he knew he wasn't alone, Duck relaxed and spoke to his so called clone.**

"You, see Duck; you are in the 1940's; the old days where we used to be alive. But, after a few years; unfortunately we took a dive. But, enough about that; let's talk about me…"** Daffy was interrupted.**

"Nooo way buddy; we are going to talk about me, are you too blind to see? I'm more important and the one with all the luck. This is me, Danger Duck."

"No, I'm afraid you're wrong my friend; It is me who we will be talking about, talking about me, until the end,"** Daffy argued.**

**But, it was no good; the two ducks argued and quacked if they could. This whole thing was silly, but it is time to see another face. Another face, that goes by the name of Ace.**

_Meanwhile_

**Ace was lying on the floor; there was no food and no open doors. But, that didn't matter because all that he saw, was a carrot being crunched by a rabbit, a carrot being gnawed.**

"Eh, what's up doc, would you like to talk?"** Said the happy rabbit.**

**And boy was Ace surprised. He was so surprised, that he had to hide. But, he was Ace Bunny; a fearless leader; and besides, away he was only standing a meter.**

"No, it can't be doc; can't be it at all. You are Bugs Bunny; my descendant and still standing tall,"** Ace was almost speechless.**

**Bugs did the same as Daffy; he laughed and laughed but he was more considerate. He was not even selfish; I could guarantee you, he was not selfish a bit. He just went up to a frightened Ace and put his hand on his shoulder. Because Ace's heart was pounding like a boulder. But, finally Ace was ready to talk; when he did, the first thing he said was **"what's up doc?"** Then he continued.**

"This can't be true, this must be a mistake; I'm with my great great great grandfather amd he is no fake. I've hoid all about you, by my dad; I've hoid about you ever since I was a young lad. But, so much happened, so much to remember, by the time I figured it out; it was already September, but please; I need your help. If, I don't get out of here, I will let out a yelp."

**Bugs thought and thought; he thought and he thought a lot. But, even though his mind was blank; Bugs wouldn't give up even if he saw a huge tank. He was thinking really hard; he never thought like this, since his last time in the yard. So, Bugs had a lot of thinking, boy did he have a lot of thinking. But, Ace's heart he had a feeling that was quickly sinking.**

_Meanwhile_

**On a basketball court, it was no fort. When Lexi was awake, she knew there was a mistake. By looking around, nothing seemed familiar. Like, Daffy said; this is getting sillier. But, Lexi was no longer in denial; because as soon as she saw another rabbit in front of her, she had to find a phone to dial.**

"Hey, I'm Lola, I hear that you are lost. Don't worry, I will help you find your way back and there will be no cost."

**Lexi just couldn't put her finger on it; not put it on one bit. Couldn't believe, she felt deceived, that she has received a hello from her descendant.**

"L-L-Lola?"** Lexi stammered.**

"Yeah, hey you must be Lexi. Isn't this weird? I mean you are the girl who helps the ones that are feared, isn't it weird?"** Lola laughed.**

**Lexi still stared at her, with her jaw literally to the ground; it was so open, that her whole body was no where to be found. But, Lexi tried not to be rude; so, she tried to be nice, so she won't get sued.**

"Yeah, weird,"** was all that she said. But, all Lexi wanted to do at this point; was to go back to bed.**

_Meanwhile_

**Slam woke up, only to see a lush, green forest. As he sat up; he saw that the green ground was done by a florist. Meaning, Slam thought this was a movie set, but it wasn't; because his descendant will show up soon; do you want to bet? And, show up he did; surprising the devil. By, taking this spinning and turning to a whole new level. Though, they both felt that they had a lot to say; a lot to say and there was no delay. No, delay to doubt, because making friends with Taz is what it was all about.**

**As, the two spinning top devils walked through the forest, examining everything in sight; it was so colourful and so bright. Slam knew he was going to like it here; by the look on his face, he just wanted to cheer. So, cheer he did as he grumbled and grunted. So happily like no animal here was hunted. But, he was so wrong; so wrong, because all along, there was a hunter there and that is why he was so wrong.**

_Meanwhile_

**Awake was Rev, in a hot, steamy desert. Where, there were green cactus trees and plenty of dirt. On the ground that Rev was on; as he got up, he saw another bird, not quite looking like a swan.**

**But, as that bird was face to face with Rev; **"meep, meep,"** was all he said.**

"Are-you-lost-my-friend? I'm-lost-here,-too. I'm-lost-as-well-and-I'm-not-sure-what-I-will-do,"** he reached his hand out to the bird.**

**But, it seems that he didn't respond, but that was okay; because according to Rev, any living creature here, he was fond. He smiled at the bird and not exactly knowing who was with him; but instead, he could go with the little guy for a little swim. But, the bird only smiled back, however didn't seem interested, so Rev just walked away and tried to find his way home, instead.**

**Rev walked and walked into the desert; perspiring and dying of thirst; going without water, for sure was the worst. But, he had to go on, hoping there was something there. For, him to chew on, or drink; he didn't care. Well, actually he did care. Care about living and surviving; just one little taste and one little sip and find a cool pool to just take a dip for reviving. But, the only thing this road runner saw was the other road runner that he has met, standing in front. Rev was a nice guy and he didn't want to be blunt. He didn't want to break his heart; he just wanted to go home. So, he explained and explained how he wanted to find his way back to rest; and explained and explained, without getting stressed.**

"You-see-little-bird-for-quite-a-while-I've-been-walking-on-this-sand; so-all-I-want-to-do-is-go-home, you-understand?"** He said softly.**

**The road runner meep meeped and ran away happily, so Rev could continue his journey, just like they agreed.**

**Rev walked and walked; sweating and feeling hot. Was he going to find water this way? Unfortunately, not. But, Rev's luck was about to change, when he saw water by a pond, just like he arranged. So, he ran over by the pond and was about to take a drink, when he saw the bird in front, in just one blink. Rev looked over to the pond, but his smile was drawn, when he saw that the water was all gone. The red bird was a little annoyed, but tried to stay calm and tried not to fret about the water being gone.**

**So, Rev walked away once more from the bird, because all he did was just stand there, without saying a word to this annoyed bird. Rev walked for two more hours, very tired; nothing there nothing that he desired. But, things only got worse when… that small blue bird appeared again.**

"I'm-sorry-but-you-must-be-confused. See-I'm-lost-and-I'm-not-at-all-amused,"** he angrily pointed out.**

**But, the bird just looked at him, with his tongue sticking out; as Rev glared at him, he saw the green plants growing and the clean, clear sprouts. But, the he looked back, hoping to have fun with this bird; but besides the meep meep sound, he didn't say a word.**

"Look, all-I-want-to-do-is-to-just-leave. I-can't-take-it-anymore-so-_please_-let-me-breathe,"** Rev looked at the bird and firmly stated his powerful words.**

**As, Rev continued walking, he saw a booth; that he thought that had water, something that would help this bird and that was the truth. So, he ran over there and saw the bird; the bird that never said a word. So, he took a drink and the booth was closed, by this time he couldn't take it; Rev wanted to explode.**

"THAT'S-IT-YOU-KNOW-WHAT-JUST-LEAVE-LEAVE-NOW! ALL-YOU-DO-IS-MAKE-THESE-MEEP MEEP NOISES-AND-PUTTING-UP-WITH-YOU, I-WILL-NOT-ALLOW! SO-STOP-FOLLOWING-ME-BECAUSE-ANNOYANCE-IS-WHAT-YOU-ONLY-PORTRAY-SO-GET-IT? GO-AWAY-GO-AWAY-NOW!"

**As the bird heard this, tears welled up in his eyes; after Rev yelled at him, he ran off and began to cry.**

_Meanwhile_

**Back in the forest, Slam and Taz were running away from the hunter, who was turning out to be one loud grunter. As, he chased them, Taz had an idea. As, he grabbed more air, he pulled Slam into the bushes and he knew that that nasty hunter wouldn't find him there. The hunter searched and searched, but couldn't find the two devils, so he continued on his way, hoping he could catch his prey.**

_Meanwhile_

**Back in the desert, Rev was stomping away and he had an angry surprise, as Rev stomped furiously, he had fire glowing in his eyes. But, he was really surprised when a heard a scream. It was that bird; he rushed over to Rev and Rev wanted to yell at once more. But, the bird was panicking and heart was beating like a pounding door.**

"No, I'm-not-falling-for-that-again-you-understand…"** But Rev's speech was cut, when he took one look; he saw the hunter and he licked his lips because he had two road runners to cook.**

**So, the two road runners ran for their lives, because it is the hunter that they really despise. With Rev carrying The Road Runner under his shoulder, the hunter went for them like a boulder. After their run; Rev was worried that they would be fried; but not worried for long, because he had found a good place to hide. Under a rock they hid under, so the hunter could not find them which made him wonder. While, he wasn't looking, the road runner came out; out of the rock, like a fit, blue sock. As the hunter looked back; Rev was in shock. This is because; he knew that he and the Road Runner needed to talk.**

"Noooo, stop!"** Was all Rev said; but it was too late, because the Road Runner was in his new bed; in the hunter's mouth, getting swished north and getting swished south. At last, he swallowed the bird; with tears welling up in Rev's eyes, he didn't say a word.**

**But, soon Rev heard a meep, meep sound; he looked and saw the Road Runner was found. Out of his mouth he zoomed and zipped; he ran towards a shocked Rev and did not slip. Rev was so happy; he gave him a hug and a smile and then took one look at him and realizes that this moment will last for a long while.**

"G-g-g-g-great grandfather Road Runner?"** Rev stammered in slow speech.**

**The Road Runner looked back at him and smiled. Rev began to smile and have tears in his eyes; he felt so warm that he needed to cry. But happily, of course; Rev was so glad, to see his ancestor right in his hand. He then gave him another hug, with tears trickling down his face; but Rev knew that it was time to leave this place.**

**It took some time, but the Loonatics finally got to say good-bye and give their waves. There was great adventure and plenty of great saves. But, now they knew the story of their great ones; the story of their great adventures in their warm suns. So, a final adieu was all that was left for the new heroes. What was over were their stays and now what will end is what ever is said, goes.**

**They finally were back in Tech's lab, bored again and sitting there. But, that was okay, because that was fair. As, all of them smiled and took a rest; they all realized that a rest was definitely best.**

**The End of Short 2**

_**Well, I hope you really enjoyed that. If you have notice; I did this chapter in a Dr. Seuss rhyming, fun style sort of chapter. But, don't worry about that because if you do read it, it's really obvious and you will notice right away. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Tinytropolis heroes

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed reading the first two chapters and I know that you are all excited about knowing what the third chapter is about. It is taking me a longer time, this time and I'm trying to have ideas ready for all of you. I was actually thinking of doing a story about the Loonatics being babies, similar to Akira Cat's idea; so I hope you don't mind me using your idea. Here it is… the third chapter. **

**In the city planet of Acmetropolis; the streets were quiet. There were no worries, nothing to think about and there were no sudden emergencies. Well, in most of the city, there weren't any. Except, for the Loonatics headquarters, there was something that the six acme heroes had to take care of, a mission that they had never had before, a special and urgent duty to complete. But, let's just get to the episode, already.**

**The Loonatcis were all relaxing at their comfy headquarters; when Zadavia appeared on the hologram.**

"Loonatics, we have a problem,** she began in a firm tone.**

"What's up, Zadavia?"** Ace asked as they all rushed over to the table.**

"I don't know how to tell you this, but something urgent has come up. Someone named Mrs. Glade has called from the Acmetropolis Day Care Center and she wants the six of you to baby sit her students. She says that she is having a meeting Down Town and could not find anyone on such short notice; so I told her that you were available for the day, because of no crimes being committed,"** Zadavia explained, as all six Loonatics listened.**

"Are you kidding? _We_ have to baby sit a bunch of rug rats? That's our mission?"** Duck complained and shrugged his shoulders in disbelief.**

"Duck, this is very important, so pay attention,"** the hologram said firmly to the duck.**

"Yes'm"** Was all a frightened Danger Duck said.**

"Eh, don't you worry about a ting, Zadavia; we got everyting under control,"** Ace reassured her.**

**Zadavia breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she could always count on him, **"thank you Ace. Well, you better get on your way, Loonatics; I'll see you tomorrow. Zadavia, out."** With that, Zadavia disappeared and everyone turned their attention to Ace.**

"Alright, gang; let's jet!"** An enthusiastic Ace said.**

**Everyone else followed Ace and all six Loonatics came out in their jetpacks; except for Rev, who flew on his way.**

**As Ace and the gang were flying in their jetpacks, they were looking out for where the school was; instead of looking out for a bank being robbed. They all flew in a half triangle- like line and as Ace smiled; knowing he was willing to help anybody; Duck smuggled and glared.**

"Here we are; on our way to the diaper factory,"** he said sarcastically.**

**Ace's smile faded and he turned to him, **"look, Duck. If you're not going to help, just at least keep yer mouth shut. We've got enough problems, without you flippin' out,"** Ace pointed out.**

"Phut, yeah right. Problems? Problems with mommy changing a bunch of dipies?"** Duck imitated a pathetic baby- like voice.**

**They finally reached the school and as they went inside; they heard a bunch of little toddlers crying.**

"Hey, what's up doc?"** Ace asked as he went up to Mrs. Glade.**

"Huh, thank goodness,"** she gave a sigh of relief and then continued. **"I love my students, but lately, they have been out of control. They won't eat, they won't sleep and they don't even like story time anymore,"** Mrs. Glade cried in horror as she explained.**

"Don't you lose any hair over it, Mrs. Glade; we'll take care of everyting,"** Ace smiled and put his hand on the stressed teacher's shoulder.**

"Thank you, I would really like that. I figure that maybe the kids need to be entertained and need something new and since you are here, they will probably enjoy it. I think they are getting tired of what I am doing for them. I mean, there are 20 kids in the class after all and it gets pretty difficult to take care of so many…" **she tried to explain, but she was cut of by Ace and she gasped.**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know, don't worry; take de rest of de day off. We've got dis in de bag,"** Ace proudly pointed at himself.**

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out,"** the worry teacher questioned.**

"No, you ain't putt n' us out for anyting. Don't worry, just go and relax,"** Ace rushed his speech, nearly pushing Mrs. Glade out of the classroom.**

**So, Mrs. Glade agreed and she slowly walked out, looking back at the classroom and waving her last good bye to the students. Finally, she left completely and the Loonatics were left alone.**

"Uh, great. All alone, with annoying, little brats,"** Duck folded his arms as he heard the kids crying in the background.**

**Suddenly, Duck felt something wet hit his face as Duck let out a yelp and one of the kids started laughing.**

"Ugh, another paper mashie duck,"** he smugged as the paper dripped from him as a bit of his sarcastic face showed.**

**Ace turned to his teammates, to get their attention.** "Alright, Loonatics. Time to make Mrs. Glade proud; let's make these kids have fun, like dey never had fun, before,"** he announced.**

**The kids began messing up the classroom as the six of them walked up shyly to all 20 of the trouble making brats. They turned to them, with angry looks on their faces.**

"Uh, what's up, doc?"** Ace was the first one to wave at them.**

"Hey, kids!"** Lexi smiled weakly.**

"sgahdgh hi,"** Slam grumbled happily.**

"A pleasure to see you,"** Tech bent down and smiled.**

"Hey,"** Duck said in a dull voice, but didn't look at any of the kids.**

"Hi-my-name-is-Rev-nice-to-meet-you-nice-class-you've-got-here. Boy-look-at-all-these-fun-activities-here-oooh-finger-paint. Wow-we're-going-to-have-plenty-of-fun-here…"

**Ace took Rev with an embarrassed look and dragged him away. The kids were still not smiling one bit.**

"Uh, a little slower Rev," **Ace made slowing gestures as he looked at a guilty feeling bird.**

"And, I thought that everyone here hated _me_,"** Duck smiled a bit.**

"Eh, don't push it Duck,"** Ace turned from Rev, to Duck to rain on his parade.**

**Suddenly, there was a crash through the ceiling and in the sky, the Loonatics saw a villain known as The Kid in a spaceship. Only thing was, he wasn't a kid at all; in fact, he was an adult, but acted like a kid.**

"Hello, Loonatics. It is I, The Kid and I am here to ground you,"** he let out a fake sinister laugh.**

"_Ground_ us?" **Ace sort of chuckled at the word ground. **"Eh, sorry doc; but the lady of de house said that we already got an allowance. So, if I were you, I would disappear."

"Sooo…. You laugh at me, huh? Well, today; is not your lucky day, because unlike all villains, I've came prepared,"** Kid said as he pulled out a huge ray gun and smiled evilly at it.**

**But, Ace wasn't scared, because you know Ace; never scared, especially not of a kid.** "Ye know, I tink it is past your bedtime der, doc. So, why don't you just go home?"** He said as he tried to shoo the villain away, even though that villain was higher from the ground than he was.**

**But, The Kid wasn't here to talk; he just wanted to destroy, so he aimed his gun and fired lasers at the team, but all six of them dodged it. He shot it again and this time, Ace took a small mirror and the beam bounced off and hit the ship and The Kid jumped out of it.**

**The Loonatics saw that he was no where to be seen. Nothing seen, except for fiery smoke, but that was about it. So, Ace wiped his hands and they all went back to their baby sitting job. One of the toddlers were crying and they wanted to make it stop, so Lexi turned around and she saw a plate full of cookies. She walked toward the table, but when she picked up the plate; it shot knock out gas at her and it spread all over the room; knocking all Loonatics unconscious.**

**After a while, the Loonatics woke up and found themselves lying on a mat. They looked around, but you could only see _five_ Loonatics. Did I say _all _of them? I meant to say almost all of them, so where was Duck? Duck was separated from his team and woke up with a headache. He got up and walked around to look for his friends, but all he could see were five cute little babies on the mat.**

"What the-?"** Duck's mouth opened.** "What happened here? Why are there a bunch of babies? What happened to my…?"** Then he stopped and thought and then he gasped.** "I get it now,"** he began slowly. "**Ahhh, these babies are my teammates, just look at them! One is eating all of the clay; one is thinking about things, one is giving me a dirty look… like Ace! One of them is touching her hair and one is…"** Duck stopped and heard crying.** "Crying! Ahhg, what happened to my team?!! **He yelled in panic and put his hand on his face.**

**He paced around the room and thought.** "Okay, no need to panic; I just need a plan. But, that is usually Ace's job; I need to think… Zadavia, I'll call Zadavia! Yes, that's it,"** Duck said boldly and snapped his fingers. He turned on his watch and a small hologram of Zadavia came on.**

"Duck?"** She was shocked and a bit annoyed.**

"Listen, this is not a joke; some guy named The kid has turned Ace and the others into babies. Please, you've gotta help me, I'm desperate!"** Duck panicked again.**

"I'm sorry, Duck. I wish I could help you, but I cannot,"** Zadavia apologized.** "I don't know who this Kid is. All I can do is suggest to you, that you babysit the others for a while. You are the only one left and until I could find out more information and perhaps an antidote; this situation is in your hands. Zadavia, out."** And she disappeared.**

"Wait, come back. There is no way that I am going to baby-sit; babysitting is beneath me, come back pleeeease?!!"** Duck went on his knees and cried out.**

**He got up again and was a bit annoyed.** "Fine, be that way boss lady. I don't need your help. I could handle these brats alone,"** the mallard said as confident as he truthfully could.**

**Duck walked up and picked up the five kids. They all had dirty and smelly diapers, which made Duck a bit nauseous.**

"Ugh, what nice cal one; maybe I could wear that to the prom,"** he smugged sarcastically and set one baby at a time on the table. But, he was having a bit of trouble, because the little infants kept moving.**

"Ace? Hold still. I'm almost done, will you quit ouch and ow, stop kicking me!"** Duck cried as he maneuvered around, trying to prevent from getting kicked in the face for the third time.**

**Finally, Duck was finished changing diapers and he had all five little kids in his arms. He took the back to HQ, where everything was more spacious. He set them all down in front of the T.V set and he even brought some toys that he took from the daycare center. There were blocks, paint, clay and many things to keep the little babies occupied for a while. So, after everybody was set; Duck headed for his room and took a nap. But, it wasn't quiet for long, because after a few minutes; Duck woke up instantly after hearing some noise coming from the other room. He rushed in and saw the babies arguing and Slam eating more clay.**

"No, no no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no,"** he panicked in Rev's speech range as he looked around the messy room. He went to each baby and tried to stop what they were doing.**

"ugdhasjhia?"** Slam grumbled in a tiny voice as eh saw Duck's shadow.**

"No, Slam; don't eat that! Tech, put that back!"

"Invention?"** A tiny Tech pointed to a vase**

**Then Duck saw Lexi,** "dolly,"** she said.**

"Lexi, those aren't dolls and…"** Duck gasped as he saw Ace and Rev fighting over the pillow.**

"Mine!"** Ace shouted.**

"Mine!"** Rev fought back.**

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

**As Duck watched the fight in horror, he knew this had to stop.**

"No, stop! Don't play with that,"** Duck finally said and tried to take the pillow. But, the pillow ripped and feathers came flying out.**

**He carried the tiny rabbit and the tiny road runner and put them both next to the other babies.**

"Okay, no more childish behavior. You have to be good now, okay?"** Duck looked at them and told them very firmly. The babies all nodded their heads and Duck went into the kitchen, to prepare a snack.**

**A few minutes later, Duck heard noise again and he rushed into the room.** "Okay, that's it! Who did this?"** He pointed at the vase, but the babies were all clueless, which made Duck think. ** "Nevermind. Just, I told you no more misbehaving and look what you did. Ugh, okay, now I'm going to go around to each one of you and if any of you start sweating or blinking, that means you're lying."

**So, Duck went passed each baby and examined them.** "Okay… okay… okay… okay… and- where's the last baby? Where's Rev?"

**He ran around and heard laughter coming from his room and he saw a baby Rev, taking one of his Misty Breeze photos and folding it into a giant sized bird seed. **"Yummy-birdie-food?"** He asked in a tiny, but fast speech.**

**Duck's face turned red and he grew angry. He snatched the bird seed and turned it back into a normal photo. **

**Rev began to tremble, **"my-seed."** Then, he began to cry.**

**Duck felt guilty and picked the sad road runner up and cradled him in panic,** "no, no, don't cry, pal. I love your birdie seed; it's very pretty."** He put down Rev, took the photo and turned it back into a bird seed, **see? Good as new,"** he said and handed it to him. Rev smiled and gave Duck a big hug, which made Duck smile a bit, too. He took his friend and placed him back with the other babies.**

"You know something? You guys aren't so bad after all. I don't care if you ever change back, or not. Because I like you guys, just the way you are."

**All of the babies smiled and they surrounded Duck in a huge group hug. **"Okay, okay; you could let go now," **he replied weakly.**

**Suddenly, there was a loud crash through the ceiling and none other than The Kid was there, in his tiny spaceship.** "I told you I'd be back…. Duck!"

"Oh yeah? You don't scare me, buddy. With diapers like that, you will soon be begging for a change,"** Duck mocked and pointed at him.**

**The Kid yelled and began shooting out lasers from the ship. They were zipping right towards Duck and with that, Duck made a break for it with the other babies. The Kid was chasing the heart beating mallard around HQ and he was trying to get away from the lasers. Duck finally reached a dead end and just when a determined Kid in a spaceship was closing in, Duck teleported and he found himself in Ace's room with the other babies in his arms. He panted heavily and frightened; hoping that The Kid wouldn't find them. Duck thought and thought and then, he snapped his fingers.**

"Hold on, I've got an idea."** He whispered to the others of what the plan was.**

**Meanwhile, The Kid was looking for Duck and the babies.**" Come out, come out wherever you are,"** he called out.**

**With that, he continued to break walls and ceilings and then, he finally reached Ace's room. Just as he was about to attack; he felt hard objects hitting his face.**

**This shows Ace and the other babies throwing toys, while Duck used his fire egg power to make the toys fly faster. Just then, Zadavia called and Duck answered.**

"Duck, I found the antidote. Use the gas that knocked out the other Loonatics earlier. Hit Kid with the gas and then, hit the others again, to store them back to normal,"** she said.**

**So, Duck took a sample of gas and came up from behind. The Kid turned around and saw Duck standing behind him. Duck shot a fast fire egg and it knocked the villain unconscious. **

**When he woke up, The Kid found himself sitting in a jail cell, with handcuffs on.**

**Meanwhile, back at headquarters, the Loonatics were still sleeping and Zadavia spoke to Duck.**

"Duck, all I have to say is thank you. You managed to put everything aside and fought this battle on your own. It looks like Kid won't be getting anymore allowances from his parents anymore. Job well done, Zadavia, out."** And then, her hologram disappeared.**

**The next morning, Duck was still asleep in his bed and then, he woke up to check on everyone else. He was a bit surprised to find that none of the other Loonatics were sleeping in their rooms. Instead, he found them all in the Living Room, playing with the toys from the daycare center. So, a surprised Duck rushed over to all five.**

"What the-. Am I dreaming?"** Duck scratched his head.**

"Hey, Duck,"** Ace just noticed Duck as her turned around.**

"Ace, what's going on?"** A confused mallard asked him.**

"Well, it seems that we still have some of the baby genetics in us, but don't worry; it's temporary,"** Tech replied, while playing with a crocodile plushie.**

"Yeah, I guess Zadavia forgot to tell you that the toddler genes haven't worn off, yet,"** Ace added. Then Ace stopped in his tracks.** "Hey, are dos my blocks?"

"Yes-and-their-mine!"** Rev said as he held the blocks tightly.**

"Give me dos, dey're mine!"** Ace yelled as he tried to rush over and grab the blocks from Rev. But, Rev was too quick.**

"No-they're-mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"No-they're mine!"

"Yeah, I like you guys; just the way you are,"** Duck gave a sarcastic comment as he watched the two fight over the blocks.**

**The end of Short 3**

**I hope you didn't mind me using this idea. I originally had the idea of the Loonatics being babies, when I was starting my first fan fiction. The only problem was that I didn't know where to start. Other than that being said, I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tricks are for 'Tics

**This is the forth episode of the season. After witnessing a break in at the Acmetropolis Miltary/ Weapon Center, the Loonatics are trying to figure out who could have committed this crime. Instead, finding many suspects who don't match the actual thief, Ace and the others continue to investigate. So, enjoy.**

_(In headquarters)_

"Yo, Tech. What is dat ting? Anoder invention?"** Ace said as he gave Tech a sly grin.**

"Yes and only my greatest. It's called the Item Maker 2000. It could make the item that you want. So for example, if there is only one of that object; you just point the machine at the object, press this red button and presto!!"** He proudly told him.**

"Hey guys, come check this out,"** Ace and Tech heard Lexi call from the background.**

**They both rushed over, **"what is it, Lex?"** Ace scrunched up his face, as he saw a magazine lying on the table, in front of him.**

"It's the new issue of Teen Trends. Did you know that plastic is in style now?"** She looked at them and smiled.**

"Plastic? Uh, hey Lexi, I tink you've been readin' too much,"** said Ace, confused.**

"Colorful plastic, to make clothes and shoes. There are machines that could glaze it, color it and shine it for you. It's so cool,"** Lexi answered.**

"You called them over to your table for that?"** The three of them soon heard Duck's voice and turned around to see that he was walking to the table.**

"Yes, Duck. But, I guess you wouldn't know what's in style, judging by what you're wearing,"** Lexi snapped as she pointed at Duck's outfit.**

**Duck looked down at his clothes and gave a confused look,** "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" **Duck said as he slowly brought his head up. But, then he opened his eyes wide and realized something. **"Hey, we're all wearing the same thing!"

"He, good one Lex."** Ace gave thumbs up to her.** "Eh, no offense Duck, but you're such a sap,"** he laughed.**

**Slam and Rev were playing cards and heard this, so they both came over.**

"I am not a sap… uh, what's a sap?"** Duck wondered.**

"Gee, old fashioned and dumb,"** Lexi giggled as she looked at Ace.**

"Hey, watch who you're calling dumb, missy. I happen to be the most handsomest and smarterest of the… uh… handsomest and smarterest guys,"** Duck tried to be confident, but he hesitated a bit.**

**Slam began to laugh in a deep voice.** "Gsygjhiexakh,"** he grumbled.**

"I am not! For your information, I am creative and unlike you pests, I am in style, I am fearless, I am handsome and I am smart. I'm even smarter than this guy,"** said Duck, as he pointed at Tech.**

"What? Smarter? Smarter than me?"** Tech laughed.**

"Yeah, smarter than you, I could get any question that you throw at me,"** Duck puffed out his chest.**

"Okay then, what's the quantum of the quaderal theory?"** Tech smirked at Duck.**

"That's easy, it's uh… uh… that circle,"** Duck smiled weakly, hoping that was right.**

"That _circle_ is called the circumference,"** Tech cracked up.**

"Face it Duck, you ain't no Einstein,"** Ace teased. **

"Yes, Rev please explain,"** Tech gestured to the road runner.**

"The-quantum-of-the-quaderal-theory-is-the-area-over-the-power-of-three-divide-by-the-variable-given-then-multiply-the-perimeter-by-the-power."

**Duck just stood there with his beak hanging wide open.** "Yeah, well… I'm the better looking one,"** he crossed his arms.**

"Hmmm?"** Rev walked up to Duck, with a grin.** "Okay, then. Who-entered-the-world's-greatest-model-contest-and-got-rejected-serverly-by-the-judges? Hmmm?"

**Rev was laughing and laughing at the poor mallard, as his face turned red. **"You are all despicable. I'm the hero greatest action,"** Duck shouted.**

"Great. You-could-start-by-rearranging-those-words-first,"** Rev called out.**

**Duck realized and then, he just screamed like a little girl and headed for his room. The other Loonatics were laughing, as Duck was exiting the room. Just as they were all enjoying a good laugh; Zadavia called. Ace and the others, turned to see her; but it wasn't a hologram; this time, it was Zadavia in person.**

"What's up boss,"** Ace said casually.**

"There has been a break- in at the Acmetropolis Weapon Center,"** she said seriously.** "There is a slight problem, though. Weapons are stolen, but we don't know who broke in. So, your mission is to find out the mysterious suspect and stop him. I must go, good luck Loonatics,"** Zadavia wished them.**

"Okay, guys; let's jet!"** Ace announced as the others followed him.**

_YELLOW TRIANGLE_

_Military Center_

"I don't know how it happened. It all happened so fast,"** one of the watch guards stated nervously, but not being much help.**

"Great, that makes plenty of sense. I'm sure that breaks it all down,"** said a sarcastic Duck.**

"Hold on a sec der, Duck; I tink he may be onto somethin'",** Ace interrupted.**

"Hey, Ace. Are you okay? It's nothing personal or anything, but Duck's right; this guy isn't being specific enough into what we are looking for,"** Lexi came closer to the hard thinking rabbit.**

**Ace thought and thought.** "Hmm, maybe not; but come here for a second,"** he gestured to Lexi.**

**Lexi was a bit stunned, but she reluctantly followed him.** "Why did you bring me here?"

"Tink about it; you know when you just said dat Duck was right about that Security Guard not makin' any sense?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Duck is right, because that could only mean one thing,"** Ace nodded.**

**Lexi gasped. **"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yeah, I do,"** he interrupted her.** "Dat Security Guard could be a suspect and therefore, he probably could have stolen de weapons,"** Ace winked at her.**

"Don't you think that you are jumping to conclusions?"

"Trust me, Lex. It's possible that he could be the thief. But, the only thing is; we can't let him know that we know. So, we need to act casual, like he's innocent. Get Slam, Tech, Duck and Rev back to HQ; I'll stay here and do some investigatin'. When I find something interesting, I'll call you,"** he ordered.**

**Lexi still thinks that Ace is jumping to conclusions. But, another part of her thinks that Ace knows what he is doing. So, she finally agreed and got the others back to HQ, like Ace ordered.**

_PINK TRIANGLE_

_Still at the Military Center_

**Ace was walking around the place; when he saw that same Security Guard straight ahead. He had a bit of a panicky expression and was holding this huge rectangle shape package in his hands. When he faced Ace; Ace had his usual suspicious look going.**

"Eh… What's up, doc? Taking tings dat don't belong to you, I see?"

"Umm… uh-I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about,"** the guard said in a Rev paced and nervous speech.**

"De jigs up, hand over the weapons,"** Ace ordered firmly.**

**The guard looked around and then, he made a break for it.**

**Ace didn't follow him; instead, he turned on his wrist communicator, to alert the others.**

"Tech, what do you got?"** He almost yelled.**

"Sorry, Ace. The trap is not quite ready, yet. It's going to take a little bit more time,"** the coyote gave an annoyed rabbit a sheepish grin.**

"Okay, den. Plan B… Tech, bring Rev over here; I've got a feeling that our friend can't outrun de fastest boid."

_RED TRIANGLE_

"Ugh, what could be taking him so-?"

**But Ace's complaining was interrupted by a red blur, that zipped by **"long?"

"I'm-ready-to-go-Ace-just-tell-me-what-I-need-to-do,"** he chirped enthusiastically.**

"Not yet," **Ace quieted the road runner down. **"Look, I need you to go into the technology room and log on to any of the computers and then I need you to use the special control panel program, to control the missiles outside. I'll go after de Security Guard and I'll keep in touch with you,"** he continued.**

"But-why? Wouldn't-it-make-more-sense-if-I-went-after-him?"** Rev questioned.**

"Not in this case. He'll know that we are being too obvious; so I figure that even though there is a slim chance of catching him; at least he doesn't know what we are tinking,"** Ace whispered.**

**Rev by this point was confused. What was Ace saying? Rev was beginning to think that more than a small something was going on in Ace's head and he wasn't acting like himself. Ace was walking toward the door and was already half way there.**

"Ace, wait!!"** Rev called loud enough to stop him in his trance.**

"What, now?"** Said Ace annoyed as he was walking back.**

"Look, I-don't-want-to-offend-you-or-anything, but-is-there-something-that-I-should know?"

"What?"** The rabbit excelled in disbelief.**

"Well-I-don't-want-you-to-be-mad-or-anything-but-today-when-Lexi-was-asking-you-if-you-were-okay-because-of-the-plan-that-you-made; are-you-okay-because-I'm-a-bit-worried-about-you,"** Rev said in a sad-innocent like tone.**

**Ace just shook his head in confusion **"Rev, what do you-?"

"I-just-want-to-know-the-truth."

**Ace just stared at him blankly, until his wrist communicator rang. He answered it and it was Lexi.**

"Guys, you need to get down here. We caught him."

**Ace's mouth was slightly hanging open.**

_GREEN TRIANGLE_

_At the Train station_

"We were chasing the Security Guard and then when we caught him in this net; we opened up the package and there was nothing inside,"** Lexi explained.**

"Hmm, that's strange,"** Ace said seriously.**

"Yeah, you think. Nut job set us up,"** Duck waved his hands.**

"Duck's right. But, the question is, why was he carrying an empty package? What do you think he's really hiding?"** Tech thought seriously.**

"Hard-to-say-do-you-think-he-could-be-innocent?"** Rev asked.**

"Dunno. Maybe he _is_ setting us up, like Duck said. Except, he is tinking outside de box. This is a mystery; one minute we're at the Military, havin' a suspect on de case, the next, we don't even know if he is a suspect anymore. That is just plain weird,"** Ace fumed a bit.**

"Tell me about it. So, who do we go for next?"** Lexi asked.**

**Ace thought about that question and of course, he had an answer.**

_Back at Headquarters_

_Good evening on Acme Tonight. Recently, there was a break-in at the Acmetropolis Military Center and our very own heroes, the Loonatics have yet again been stuck in this situation, as they struggle to figure out the mystery thief. Who could be causing this sort of madness? We could only hope that it ends soon._

"So, if he didn't steal the weapons, then who did?"** Lexi asked as the television continued to run.** "I mean, it's possible that he was innocent the whole time."

"It's also possible that when Rev tried to log into the computer at the Military Center, the thief must have put a lock on it ahead of time, so he couldn't activate the missiles,"** Tech answered.**

"That makes sense, so I'm tinking that whoever did that, will strike again tonight, just to distract us, so he could steal more of the weapons,"** Ace added.**

"A very valid point Ace," **the Loonatics heard Zadavia, who was standing by the doorway. They all turned around to face her.**

"Yeah, so if that's true, then we should give the mysterious thief a little surprise, tonight,"** Ace told her.**

"Yes. I do think you should go. He's probably planning something. Ace will lead you all, so be prepared,"** Zadavia answered and then, she disappeared.**

_At night, back at the Military Center_

**A mysterious villain's shadow was walking by and heading for the weapons.** "Yeah, this would be perfect for my new collection. No one will suspect anything; I have a plan that will blow everyone off, so I won't get caught,"** he said confidently.**

"You may as well give up when you're behind; because there is no place to run or to hide,"** he then heard Ace's voice from the background.**

"Is that so, rabbit? Time has been my curse for too long."** The villain then turned on the light, revealing a familiar face.**

"Time Skip?" **All six Loonatics said in unison.**

"I thought we locked you in that bubble?"** Duck shrugged.**

"Okay, enough foolin' around Time Skip, hand over what ain't yours,"** a firm Ace stepped up.**

"What? What do you mean?"

"The weapons; give us the weapons,"** Tech explained.**

"Weapons? I'm not stealing any weapons."

"But, you just said that time was your curse,"** a confused Lexi stated.**

"Yeah, because I'm trying to get to the Trolbot 9000. What do mean weapons?"

"Trolbot 9000?" **Ace said under his breath. **"Wait, you sent us back in time!!!"

**Time Skip was still confused by this,** "no, I've been trying to steal that robot, so I repeated a day, where you kept messing up, so I could get away,"** he explained.**

"Well, you ain't getting' away dis time."

"We'll see about that,"** Time Skip argued. Then, the strangest thing happened, he began to explode and to everyone's surprise; he turned put to be a robot.**

"He played us with a robot scam,"** Lexi gasped.**

"Boy-I-didn't-see-that-one-coming,"** Rev added.**

**Just then, Duck's wrist communicator rang and it was Zadavia. Everyone immediately gathered around,** "Loonatics, your urgent prescience is needed at the Acmetropolis prison,"** she said.**

"You hoid her, let's jet!"** Ace announced.**

_ORANGE TRIANGLE_

_At the prison_

"Zadavia, dis makes no sense. If the Security Guard ain't the suspect and neither is Time Skip; then who stole all dose weapons?"** Ace wondered.**

"Maybe, I could answer that for you,"** the Loonatics heard another familiar voice from the background.**

"Otto the Odd."** Ace glared at him**

You stole the weapons?"** Lexi asked.**

"Sure, I could do more than just run a circus. I figured that maybe if I broke into the Military Center a couple of nights ago and then frame other villains, it would blow you out of the water. Clever, isn't it?"** Otto explained.**

"But, there is one thing that I still don't understand; why did you have to steal weapons?"** A curious Lexi asked.**

"Like I said, I don't want them, I just had to confuse the opponent and speaking of which; Ace seemed to be very helpful on this mission; to me, that is."

"What are you talking about?"

**The others looked at Ace, who walked up to Otto slowly.**

"Ace? How could you?" **Lexi said worriedly.**

**Otto laughed evilly,** "Ace was my decoy; I got him to trick you and help me break in. Then, he pretended not to know that I was the one who committed this crime all along,"** Otto began to laugh again.**

"Eh, I don't tink so,"** Ace said. Then, the same thing happened to him as it did to Time Skip. He exploded and it turned out to be a robot scam. Otto was shocked, but even more shocked to see Rev and the real Ace come up from the background.**

"Curses!! How did you fool me?"

"Well, I foist had de idea of Rev logging into the computer, back at the Military Center. Tech then, told me that it was already locked. Then, it hit me; nobody knew about the log-in, except for Time Skip. When, he blew up and it toined out to be a robot scam, I thought about what happened last time with the robot scams and it led me to you,"** Ace explained.**

"Okay, but there is still one thing that I don't get; what do the missiles have to do with it?"** Otto asked.**

"When-Ace-told-me-that-he-was-going-to-catch-the-_mystery-thief,_ he-told-me-to-go-onto-the-computer-and-the-reason-why-it-took-me-a-long-time-to-agree-was-because-when-Ace-said-something-about-being-too-obvious, I-had-an-idea-of-my-own. Then-when-I-found-out-about-the-lock-on-the-log-on, I-replaced-it-with-a-fake-lock-so-no-one-would-notice. Lastly, the-reason-why-I-activated-the-missiles-was-so-I-could-track-you-and-I-couldn't-use-my-GPS-because-it-doesn't-pick-up-on-robot-scams. I-was-then-about-to-figure-out-why-I-couldn't-track-you-on-my-own, but-unfortunately-Ace-and-I-were-called-back-to-HQ,"** Rev explained.**

"Somehow, we knew dat we were back in time, because while you scammed Time Skip, your lock tampered with the time, but Rev couldn't revoise it on time, so instead; he replaced it, hoping that it would have no affect,"** Ace added.**

"Wow, Ace. That's brilliant, even by what I could think of,"** Tech admitted.**

"Well, you could take the rest of the day off, Loonatics; you deserve it,"** Zadavia said as she smiled at all of them.**

_Back at HQ_

**Duck was in his room, staring at his posters; he saw a shadow and looked up, to see it was Ace. Duck looked away again, because you could tell that he wasn't too happy to see him.**

"Listen, Duck. We're sorry about oilier; we were only kiddin' around wit you and we didn't realize that it would offend you, so I'm sorry."

**Duck looked at him and then answered.** "That's okay, Ace; I accept your apology."

"What???!!!"** He said a bit stunned.**

"Yeah, because I just found out something interesting. I heard that you are the most unpopular Loonatic, so what ever you say to me from now on; it won't affect me, anymore."

**Ace suddenly raced into the kitchen and looked at the new issue of Teen Trend. There was a picture of Ace, saying "most unpopular Loonatic" and the rabbit was fuming by this. He whipped the magazine, but at the corner of his eye; he saw a yellow blur. He turned to see that it was a photo that fell off of a page that was covered and Ace stormed over to Duck.**

"Duck!"

"You rang?"

"Yeah, that stuff about me was made up. I was never really un popular, you just did that to me on poipose!"

"Gotcha!"** Duck pointed and laughed.**

"Hey, who ruined my magazine,"** they both heard Lexi's voice.**

**End of Short 4**

**_That was a pretty long one. I hope you enjoyed it, because I need more reviews._**


End file.
